Sherman Dam
Sherman Dam is a dam located between the Bone County and Tierra Robada regions of San Andreas in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description Built in the 1930s and taking over 15 years to finish, the Sherman Dam is one of the seven man-made wonders of the world.GTA San Andreas PC Manual, p. 57 It physically separates the Sherman Reservoir from the remaining waterways in San Andreas, allowing it to regulate the height of the river below. This enormous structure is based on the in , and provides nearby Las Venturas with hydroelectric power. The dam's generator room can be accessed by entering one of the elevator towers atop the dam, however, an alternate entrance is used during the mission Dam and Blast, where the dam is prominently featured. Events of GTA San Andreas After arriving in Las Venturas to meet with Wu Zi Mu at his new headquarters - the Four Dragons Casino, Carl Johnson begins planning a heist of Caligula's Palace, located just up The Strip from the Four Dragons'. Caligula's is being taken over by the Leone Family, giving Carl the opportunity to gain the trust of Salvatore Leone and provide himself a cover for planning the heist. As part of the plan, Carl heads to the Sherman Dam to plant explosive charges at the generators that provide power for the city - remotely detonating these which sends Caligula's into a blackout, allowing his team to access the casino's vault under the cover of darkness and the resulting confusion. In order to infiltrate the dam, Carl boards a Nevada waiting for him at Las Venturas Airport, flies out to the dam, and parachutes his way onto the dam quay where he discreetly makes his way inside the complex. Once there, Carl sneaks past security guards and plant technicians in order to place the explosive charges. On his way out, Carl is trapped on top of one of the dam's elevator towers, and is forced to perform a swan-dive into the dam's outlet channel to the south (mislabeled as the Sherman Reservoir) in order to evade capture. Missions *Dam and Blast Vehicles *Dinghy - At a dock near Las Brujas *Hotdog - In the parking lot near the memorial *Sea Sparrow - At the south end of the rocky outcropping on the southeast side of the dam (opposite the quay) *Skimmer - Next to the Sea Sparrow Weapons *Flowers - Between the memorials *Night Vision Goggles - In the dam's generator hall *Knife - Hidden in a corner on the east side of the generator hall (only during Dam And Blast) Collectibles *One Oyster Gallery Lasbarrancas shermandam.jpg|Sherman Dam's official screenshot See Also *Cochrane Dam – Another dam located in Liberty City in the 3D Universe. *Land Act Dam – A dam featured in Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation de:Sherman-Staudamm es:The Sherman Dam fr:Sherman Dam pl:Zapora Shermana pt:Sherman Dam ru:Дамба Шермана Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Bone County Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Public Works Category:Dams Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Tierra Robada